Wicks
"Wicks" is the sixth episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on February 15, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Ole Christian Madsen. Plot Wicks, an ex-con from Lucas' past, passes through Banshee, triggering memories about the Albino , a brutal insider enlisted by Rabbit to make Lucas' prison life a living hell. Proctor turns to extortion when a reverend refuses to sell his home to make room for a casino hotel. Synopsis An ex-con named Wicks passes through Banshee and recognizes the sheriff from their time together in prison. When Lucas arrived in prison 15 years ago, it was Wicks who gave Lucas the lay of land. Mr. Rabbit had hired a man known as the Albino to terrorize Lucas; Lucas was only safe in solitary and the prison infirmary where Wicks was working. Wicks told Lucas about Billy B, the Albino's handsome squeeze. To buy himself some time, Lucas took a shiv to Billy's face, landing in solitary for three months. He used that time to train and prepare for his showdown with the Albino. When the time came, Lucas knelt before the Albino, who was holding a razor blade against Lucas' neck. Before the Albino knew what hit him, Lucas used the razor to emasculate the larger man, and in the ensuing scuffle, broke his neck with a weight plate. After that, no one in the prison bothered Lucas. Hoping to use their shared history to his advantage, Wicks gets himself arrested so he can ask for the sheriff. Lucas takes him out for lunch, where they're spotted by Carrie. Lucas buys his old friend new clothing and a bus ticket. He gives him $2,500 and some advice: "Don't come back." Proctor meets with the ailing Benjamin Longshadow and requests that the chief's son, Alex, stand by the terms of their deal. Benjamin is more concerned about a hold-out who has refused to sell his land to the casino despite a generous offer. Proctor isn't worried, and visits the preacher himself. The man's wife used to dance at one of Proctor's clubs and he has the pictures to prove it. If the reverend doesn't sell, Proctor will circulate the photos to his congregation. Carrie's son Max suffers a particularly bad asthma attack and is taken to the hospital. As the Hopewell family deals with the news that Max will require extensive surgery, Gordon points out that Carrie has been on edge ever since the new sheriff came to town. She denies that there's anything between them beyond her gratitude for getting Deva out of the rave. As Gordon searches for answers, Carries tells him not to give up on her. Wicks takes the money Lucas gave him and goes straight to the casino. He buys a hooker and some cocaine and spends the night playing craps. When his luck takes a turn for the worse, Wicks lashes out and beats up two casino patrons before getting taken out by security. Lucas picks him up and brings him to Sugar's, where Wicks tries to extort Lucas. He wants Lucas to employ him, in exchange for Wicks keeping his mouth shut about Lucas' past. Lucas and Sugar have other plans, and send Wicks to the bottom of the lake behind the Forge. Carrie, looking to make things right for her family, places a call to Rabbit. "I'm ready to bring him to you," she tells her father, "by the end of this week." In the post-credits scene, Lucas listens to a voicemail from the dead sheriff's son, Jason Hood. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners (credit only) *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall (credit only) *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman (credit only) * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Russell Means'' as Benjamin Longshadow *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Joseph Gatt'' as the Albino *''Michael Kostroff'' as Leonard 'Wicks' Vanderwick *''Kay Story'' as Kat Moody *''Harrison Thomas'' as Jason Hood (voice) *''Doug Kruse'' as Nathan *''Kevin Gage'' as Lance Co-starring *''William Haze'' as Reverend Arthur Ramsay *''Moniqua Plante'' as Deborah Ramsay *''Michael Roark'' as Billy B *''CJ Perry'' as Crystal *''Melissa Ponzio'' as Jocelyn Frears *''Brian Robinson'' as Dr. Andrew Paltz *''Sheena Zadeh'' as a Pretty Waitress *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Matthew Lintz'' as Horace *''Constantine Varazo'' as Guard #1 *''Brian Stretch'' as Off Duty Marine Guard #1 Cast Notes Preview Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1